The Sound of Silence
by Goldfield
Summary: Seu corpo permanecia entorpecido num misto de consciência e falta de sentidos. Havia sido deitada sobre o altar da capela com cuidado pelo companheiro de sobrevivência, para que a dor em seu ventre não aumentasse...


**The Sound of Silence**

**Música:** The Sound of Silence.  
**Artista:** Simon & Garfunkel.

Seu corpo permanecia entorpecido num misto de consciência e falta de sentidos. Havia sido deitada sobre o altar da capela com cuidado pelo companheiro de sobrevivência, e ela notara nos movimentos deste um enorme cuidado para que, ao ser ali colocada por seus braços, a dor em seu ventre não aumentasse. Sentia ainda as perfurações em sua carne provocadas pelo tentáculo de seu implacável caçador, a substância estranha e nociva a seu organismo ganhando suas veias, contaminando-a... lentamente matando-a. O vírus que tanto combatera, agora dentro de si.

Logo depois houve silêncio, e Jill perguntou-se se Carlos continuava ao lado dela ou não. Não conseguia abrir os olhos ou falar qualquer palavra; não possuía forças. Sentia apenas o calor do local em contraposição ao anterior vento gélido do lado de fora, porém seu corpo permanecia frio, e uma crescente febre o assolava. Será que lograria sobreviver? Depois de tantas etapas já vencidas na tentativa de fugir da Raccoon City infestada de mortos-vivos, ela sucumbiria de forma tão atroz quando estava tão perto de sair com vida? A cena da horrenda criatura de rosto costurado disparando seu lança-foguetes contra o helicóptero, que seria sua salvação daquele inferno, não abandonava sua mente exausta. Queria dormir, mas a revolta não permitia. Não poderia deixar que a Umbrella vencesse. Não poderia!

Se ela não sobrevivesse a Raccoon para denunciar os crimes da empresa farmacêutica e continuar combatendo-a, epidemias do T-Virus e outras armas virais continuariam ocorrendo em outras partes do mundo, fazendo vítimas inocentes. Pessoas de bem se tornariam zumbis repugnantes e sedentos por carne humana, suas vidas destruídas para sempre. Pensar nisso causava mais dor a Jill do que o ferimento infeccioso que lhe fora provocado. Tentava afastar tais visões...

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
(Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga,)_

_I've come to talk with you again,  
(Vim conversar com você novamente,)_

_Because a vision softly creeping,  
(Por causa de uma visão que se aproxima suavemente,)_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
(Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu dormia,)_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain  
(E a visão que foi plantada no meu cérebro)_

_Still remains  
(Ainda permanece)_

_Within the sound of silence.  
(Entre o som do silêncio.)_

A ausência de som permanecia, e Valentine não conseguia discernir nem o ruído de sua sofrida respiração. Seus dedos passaram a ter leves espasmos, que logo passaram para seus braços. Suava, frias gotas escorrendo por sua pele pálida. O vírus agia. Em meio à escuridão de seus olhos fechados, imagens começaram a se formar. Os corredores da Mansão Spencer. O primeiro pesadelo. O esforço para se manter viva em meio a salas e pátios repletos de monstros, os colegas do S.T.A.R.S. aniquilados um a um... A perfídia de Wesker, a violência de Tyrant, a improvável fuga no helicóptero... O alívio apenas momentâneo, pois em seguida os relatos da equipe em relação ao que acontecera seriam totalmente ridicularizados e dentro de poucos meses Raccoon City inteira estaria condenada. A dor da impotência, o ódio contra os responsáveis pela catástrofe...

Ela tentara salvar o máximo possível de pessoas antes de aceitar a triste realidade: só conseguiria fazer algo para poupar mais vidas se lutasse para salvar a si mesma do perigo. Em seu caminho encontrara Brad, os suspeitos mercenários da U.B.C.S., e as ruínas de uma cidade que antes pulsava em vida e atividade. Agora, um terrível odor de carne podre dominava as ruas, e os antigos habitantes de Raccoon caçavam e se alimentavam dos vivos remanescentes. Um cenário horripilante.

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
(Em sonhos incansáveis eu caminho sozinha)_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
(Ruas estreitas de paralelepípedos,)_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
(Sob a auréola de uma lamparina de rua,)_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
(Virei meu colarinho para me proteger do frio e umidade)_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
(Quando meus olhos foram apunhalados pelo lampejo de uma lâmpada de néon)_

_That split the night  
(Que rachou a noite)_

_And touched the sound of silence.  
(E tocou o som do silêncio.)_

Entre aqueles que fora obrigada a derrubar a tiros para permanecer viva, encontrara antigos colegas do Departamento de Polícia, conhecidos da cidade, lojistas, amigos... Agora não mais humanos, apenas cadáveres ambulantes repletos de sangue e pus. Eliminando-os de vez, Jill ao menos fizera com que seus antigos corpos descansassem, não permanecendo em estado tão lastimável. Conforme abrira caminho pelas ruas e becos dominados pela morte, a policial não contivera algumas lágrimas. Será que alguém em sã consciência merecia mesmo viver tudo aquilo e ter aquelas terríveis lembranças para sempre?

Retornando ao armazém onde permanecera horas abrigada anteriormente, ela encontrara notas escritas pelo comerciante Dario Rosso, depois de este ter sido devorado por zumbis. Nelas, o homem deixara registrado que gostaria de ter sido um romancista, mas fora eliminado antes de sua estréia. Assim como ele, quantos talentos de Raccoon não haviam sido sufocados eternamente durante aqueles dias e noites de terror? Quantos sonhos não foram destruídos, quantas expectativas não foram destroçadas, quantos planos não foram dizimados? O T-Virus suprimira daquela urbe toda a humanidade e, com ela, as belas coisas que o espírito humano é capaz de construir. Vozes caladas, silenciadas para sempre...

_And in the naked light I saw  
(E na luz nua eu vi)_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
(Dez mil pessoas, talvez mais.)_

_People talking without speaking,  
(Pessoas conversando sem falar,)_

_People hearing without listening,  
(Pessoas escutando sem ouvir,)_

_People writing songs that voices never share  
(Pessoas escrevendo músicas que vozes jamais compartilharam)_

_And no one dared  
(E ninguém ousou)_

_Disturb the sound of silence.  
(Perturbar o som do silêncio.)_

Jill perdeu a noção do tempo, não sabia se transcorriam segundos, minutos ou horas. Continuava sem saber se Carlos ali permanecia. Seu estado piorava, o suor se intensificando, seus membros totalmente dormentes. A dor do ferimento desaparecera, cedendo lugar a incômodo formigamento. Era como se Valentine fosse uma boneca cujas partes do corpo eram aos poucos removidas do conjunto, e não mais podia percebê-las como componentes do todo. O T-Virus lentamente ceifava sua vida. Se ao menos o processo fosse rápido, sua angústia seria bem menor. Nunca desejou tanto que o fim viesse o quanto antes. Cansava-se de batalhar contra as adversidades.

Lá fora começou a chover, o som das gotas d'água se precipitando contra o solo estripando o silêncio. Intensificou-se rapidamente, como se as nuvens tivessem vontade própria e quisessem lavar Raccoon City de todo o sangue em suas ruas e construções. Confusa, Jill passou a se prender ao som da chuva para saber se ainda estava viva ou não. Enquanto o calmo e ao mesmo tempo implacável ruído dela permanecesse, teria a certeza de que sua consciência ainda existia e, com ela, uma mínima esperança de sobrevivência. Arrependeu-se de ter pensado em desistir. Sua incrível força de vontade a trouxera até ali, e não podia abrir mão dela justo naquele momento. Por mais difícil que fosse, persistiria. E as gotas d'água pareciam abastecer seu abalado ânimo.

Viva. Ainda estava viva.

"_Fools", said I, "You do not know  
("Bobos", eu disse, "Vocês não sabem)_

_Silence like a cancer grows.  
(O silêncio cresce como um câncer.)_

_Hear my words that I might teach you,  
(Ouçam minhas palavras que eu poderei lhes ensinar,)_

_Take my arms that I might reach you."  
(Segurem meus braços que eu poderei lhes alcançar.")_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
(Mas minhas palavras caem como gotas de chuva silenciosas,)_

_And echoed  
(E ecoaram)_

_In the wells of silence  
(No poço do silêncio)_

Umbrella, a culpada por tudo aquilo. A corporação que erguera e depois destruíra aquela cidade e seus moradores como bem-entendera. Um conglomerado maligno e cruel que tinha de ser de algum modo destruído. Jill precisava sobreviver para dar prosseguimento a esse processo. A Mansão Spencer, o incidente nas montanhas Arklay... Primeira etapa da queda da empresa. Agora a calamidade em Raccoon City. Os sobreviventes tinham de escapar vivos para, com suas evidências, acusarem a Umbrella e revelarem a verdade sobre tudo que acontecera. Valentine tinha de estar entre eles. Mais tarde ela se juntaria a Chris, Barry, Rebecca, e juntos dariam o golpe final contra seus inimigos. Ela tinha de persistir. Tinha de sobreviver!

_And the people bowed and prayed  
(E as pessoas se curvaram e rezaram)_

_To the neon god they made.  
(Ao deus de néon que criaram.)_

_And the sign flashed out its warning,  
(E um sinal faiscou seu aviso,)_

_In the words that it was forming.  
(Nas palavras que estavam se formando.)_

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
(E o sinal disse, "As palavras dos profetas estão escritas nas paredes do metrô)_

_And tenement halls."  
(E corredores das habitações.")_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence.  
(E sussurraram no som do silêncio.)_

Lá fora, a chuva continuava caindo, rompendo o som do silêncio...

E Jill Valentine permanecia viva.

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
